Juventud de Oro
by caballero-dorado
Summary: Reescrito de un viejo fic MTA. Campeonato Sub 20 del Mundo en Bruselas. Tsubasa, Genzo y Taro, junto a sus amigos enfrentan un nuevo reto ahora ya en la edad donde se toman las grandes desiciones de la vida. AU/OC. Dare una mejor reseña luego. gracias.


**I**

**Tokio. Verano de 1999.**

La tarde había transcurrido con apoteosis para el Instituto Preparatorio Toho, amenazaba con llover pero lo lluvia aún no llegaba. Una gran parte del cuerpo de profesores y estudiantes, celebraba con entusiasmo el reciente título de campeones nacionales, obtenido con gran sacrificio por los jóvenes del club de Fútbol de la institución. El increíble resultado de 4-1 en el enfrentamiento con la ya afamada y archirrival escuela Distrital de Nankatsu, había deshecho la gran presión que oprimía los corazones de todos, pues por varios años consecutivos habían cargado con la frustración de la derrota. Ya el invicto del Nankatsu en sus duelos por las finales no sería ya la espina que torturaba sus almas, Ahora solo importaba la euforia que provocaba el saber que el primer paso ya se había dado; La selección de Fútbol del Instituto Preparatorio Toho ya no era segunda a nivel nacional, ahora le había arrebatado ese privilegio a su némesis del interior del país.

―Es asombroso. La verdad es que el partido estuvo increíble ¿no te parece Floreda-chan? ―exclamó agitada Fujita Misado, estudiante del último año. Sus ojos, de un profundo café oscuro, seguían la procesión de gente, que como ella, continuaba llegando desde el estadio y se aglomeraba en el campo de entrenamiento de la institución. Como todos, esperaba el arribo del autobús que traía de vuelta a la selección para dar inicio a las festividades.

Sakawa Floreda no pudo evitar reír. El entusiasmo de su compañera era contagioso. Floreda había regresado al país unos días antes, desde Orleans en Francia, donde se vio obligada a interrumpir sus estudios universitarios de forma intempestiva a causa de una decisión del jefe de la familia: su padre; quien decidió que regresar al Japón después de haber establecido con éxito una de las ramas de su empresa en Europa era lo mejor para todos. Quizá por ello los acontecimientos que llenaban de júbilo su antigua escuela no le eran del todo tan intensos. Se alegraba por todos, pero no despertaba en ella tanta emoción como si lo hacía en su compañera, quien estaba radiante con una sonrisa que le delataba con descaro.

―Es una pena que mientras estuvo la generación dorada no hayamos podido derrotarles, pero al menos hicimos que esta nueva camada cediera el banderín ―agregó Misado excitada.

― ¿Habría sido igual de asombroso para Misado-chan, si Wakabayashi-sempai hubiese defendido los colores del Nankatsu? ―preguntó Floreda con picardía.

No era un secreto para nadie la profunda admiración que Wakabayashi Genzo, el ex guardameta del Instituto Nankatsu, despertaba en la única heredera del Conglomerado Fujita.

―No viene al caso, pues Wakabayashi-kun solo jugó una vez en el Nankatsu ―explicó la joven abochornada ante el descaro de su amiga―. Pero ya que lo mencionas, y para no decepcionarte, entonces te diré que sí, habría sido igual de asombroso, aunque algo agridulce a la vez.

Floreda solo se limitó a sonreír divertida.

―Y borra esa sonrisita burlona de tu carita Floreda-chan ―agregó Misado irritada―, le escuché decir a tu mamá que formaste un tremendo berrinche cuando te dijo que debían mudarse nuevamente a Japón. Algo relacionado con un chico si mal no recuerdo. Ya te puedes imaginar lo útiles que resultan de vez en cuando las reuniones entre nuestras madres.

Floreda giró la cabeza rehuyendo la mirada inquisidora de su compañera y comenzó a sentir como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas. Mientras el sonrojo se hacía evidente, al mismo tiempo no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y turbación.

― ¿Cómo diablos?...

― ¿Te sorprende querida? ―le increpó Misado con una sonrisa―. Iba de camino a mi habitación cuando las oí desde el pasillo por pura casualidad. Ya las conoces, nunca dejan pasar una oportunidad para presumir de sus adoradas hijas―. Agregó mientras giraba sus ojos hacia arriba indignada.

A Floreda no le sorprendió el hecho de que su madre le estuviese revelando, sin ningún tipo de discreción, a Omone Fujita el desarrollo de su vida social, después de todo eran intimas amigas y no le molestaba en absoluto que la incluyeran a veces en sus parloteos de mujeres ricachonas desocupadas. Lo que le causaba sorpresa era que su madre supiese del motivo que le causaba malestar por el repentino regreso a Japón desde Francia.

―Misado, ¿mi madre no mencionó como se enteró de eso? —un incómodo silencio siguió a la pregunta—. De lo del chico quiero decir… ―explicó al notar la confusión en el rostro de su amiga.

―Oh ¿entonces no se lo habías contado a tu mamá? creí que te daba vergüenza que yo me enterase de tu pequeño secreto.

―La verdad lo que me perturba es que mi madre se enterase de algo así. A ti te lo iba a contar de todas formas ―explicó Floreda mostrándole la lengua con burla.

―Entonces. ¿Cómo lo conociste? ¿Asiste también a tu Universidad? Estoy loca por graduarme y así poder también irme a estudiar al extranjero…

—En alguna universidad alemana me imagino —exclamó Floreda riendo.

—Pues si te soy sincera estaba pensando en irme a estudiar a los estados Unidos.

Floreda levantó las cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Pensé que escogerías alguna universidad alemana para estar mas cerca de tu ídolo.

Misado chasqueó la lengua mientras se sonreía.

—No voy a planificar mi vida adaptándola a la de un chico, no niego que admiro mucho a Wakabayashi-kun, pero soy realista, a estas alturas ya debe estar ligado con alguna zorrita teutona arribista. En todo caso, lo dejaré en manos del destino. Lo más importante es mi carrera profesional.

—!Wow! Misado-chan, ¿en que momento maduraste?

—Probablemente en el momento que te fuiste hace dos años y me dejaste sola. Siempre fuiste una mala influencia para mi Floreda-sempai

Las dos jóvenes empezaron a reír.

—Ahora cuentame todo —dijo Misado pasando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de su amiga, ésta última bajo la cabeza apesadumbrada.

―Si te soy sincera ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de presentarme debidamente. Es japonés, y visitó mi universidad cuando su equipo de fútbol enfrentó al nuestro en las regionales. Su nombre es Misaki Taro.

― ¿Misaki Taro? ¿El mismo Misaki Taro que formaba con Ōzora Tsubasa el famoso «Dueto Dorado» del Nankatsu? ―preguntó Misado con asombro.

Floreda solo la miró llena de confusión. De ellas dos, Misado era la entusiasta del fútbol. A Floreda le gustaba el deporte, pero su interés era casual. De pequeña cuando jugaba con su amiga, esta le hablaba sin parar de los diferentes equipos, torneos y amores platónicos alrededor de esa disciplina deportiva, pero a Floreda todo aquello le era insustancial. Conocía perfectamente el juego y le entusiasmaba de cuando en cuando asistir a algún partido, pero no se consideraba una seguidora incondicional como Misado, quizá por ello desconocía el famoso «Dueto Dorado» que esta última mencionaba con tanta admiración.

―La verdad no sé de qué hablas Misado-chan.

―Es cierto, que tonta soy ―afirmó Misado liberándola de su abrazo para masajear sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos―. No te interesaba mucho el fútbol cuando estábamos en la primaria durante el primer Campeonato que obtuvo el Nankatsu, es lógico que no recuerdes nada del «Dueto Dorado». Si el Misaki al que te refieres es el mismo que yo creo te diré que hace algunos años jugó para el Nankatsu. Ōzora-san y él fueron famosos por lo bien compenetrados que se mostraban con su juego.

Floreda se sorprendió nuevamente por lo que acababa de escuchar, había pensado que Misaki Taro era oriundo de Francia, de padres japoneses ciertamente; por lo poco que había aprendido sobre él allá, pero nativo de aquel país. Parecía desenvolverse muy bien con sus compañeros y entorno, por lo que pudo observar, como para que se tratase de un simple estudiante de emigrado del Japón.

―Pensé que Misaki-sempai era francés. Hablaba el idioma tan bien como cualquier habitante de ese país, no le noté ningún acento cuando le oí hablar con sus amigos, además se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos.

― ¿Tan extraño es que se lleve bien con sus amigos? Además no sería el primer japonés en dominar a la perfección un idioma extranjero.

―Si, tienes razón, quizá estoy siendo demasiado prejuiciosa y Misaki san probablemente tiene tanto carisma, que simplemente encaja con facilidad cuando se trata de interactuar con otras personas, sin importar la cultura.

―Vaya pero que prejuicios le has clavado al pobre chico ―exclamó Misado sonriendo―. Siempre has sido una sabelotodo, pero con esto te has pasado de la raya. ¿Te gustó entonces? ―. Agregó bromeando divertida.

―Bah que exagerada eres. El caso es que no es un capricho mío ni nada por el estilo, simplemente sentí curiosidad por conocerle y compartir experiencias, su padre es una persona interesante y hubo algo que este último mencionó que despertó mi curiosidad sobre su hijo, después de todo no es muy común encontrarse a un coterráneo tan lejos de casa.

Misado observó entretenida como las mejillas de su amiga sutilmente enrojecían, le creyó cuando le explicó que no se había encaprichado con el joven «coterráneo», como graciosamente le llamó, pero cuando sus ojos negros perdieron el brillo, como diluyendose en el vacío, comprendió que tampoco le fue tan indiferente como le quería hacer creer. Decidió indagar un poco más acerca de la experiencia de Floreda con Misaki Taro antes de deleitarse más a sus expensas.

― ¿Si simplemente querías conocerlo porque no te le acercaste y le saludaste naturalmente?

Floreda se sintió un poco ofendida por la pregunta. Giró sus ojos hacia arriba como queriendo hacer énfasis en lo ridícula que era la misma:

―Una mujer nunca debe tomar la iniciativa de presentarse a un hombre, solo las busconas actúan de esa manera. Como no había quién sirviese de enlace común para una presentación formal, me resigné a dejar el asunto y dedicarme a observar su comportamiento.

Misado soltó una carcajada.

Floreda infló sus mejillas, indignada.

― ¿En qué siglo estamos en el diecinueve? Floreda-chan el hecho de que te le acerques a un chico y te le presentes cordialmente no te hace una cualquiera. ¿Y que es eso de observar su comportamiento? Suenas como una acosadora. Además mencionaste a su padre, ¿porque no le pediste que hiciese las introducciones?

―Pues el caso es que me tomo muy en serio mis lecciones de urbanidad y buenos modales, me parece muy atrevido obrar de esa manera que propones Misado-chan. En cuanto a observarle, tampoco es que le seguía las veinticuatro horas del día, simplemente lo hacía cuando coincidía con él en algún lugar. Su padre estaba en Orleans y el hijo en París, cuando visitó nuestra universidad no se me pasó por la cabeza abusar así de la amabilidad de un recién conocido ―replicó airada.

―Ya, ya, no te enojes ―intentó aplacarle Misado gesticulando con ambas manos al frente―. Está bien, quedó claro que no pudiste conocerle, pero lo que no entiendo es porqué te enojaste con el asunto del regreso a Japón.

―Será mejor que te lo explique todo desde el principio… el año pasado fui a la galería de arte...

**II**

**Sao Paulo. Brasil. Verano de 1999.**

Determinación. Una palabra concreta, intrínsecamente implícita, sin claroscuro ni contradicción, ningún otro vocablo puede expresar mejor la actitud de un ganador. Se puede tener talento, habilidad, incluso se puede apelar a la esotérica suerte, pero sin la determinación por lograr lo que se quiere ¿que otra característica de la mente humana puede impulsar a éste a llegar a sus limites?

Para Catia Oliveira, allí radica la pequeña diferencia que separa a Ōzora Tsubasa de sus oponentes en Brasil. Sin esa increíble determinación, el joven futbolista asiático solo seria una gota de agua más, en el inmenso numero de talentos ahogados por el océano del fútbol profesional. Esa es por supuesto su opinión profesional, en cuanto a lo personal, la joven periodista brasileña se reserva con recelo otra cascada de adjetivos que a pesar de su osada actitud y franqueza, encierra para si misma bajo un halo de inusual timidez.

Han pasado casi cinco años desde que Ōzora llegó al Brasil. Cuando aquello sucedió, Catia era una estudiante de la Universidad, enfocada en su pasión: el periodismo, y una acérrima fanática del fútbol y del equipo de su vida: el «Sao Paulo». Por aquel entonces su rutina consistía en ir de casa a la universidad y después a su trabajo como vendedora de chucherías en el centro de la ciudad, una existencia robotizada, con patrones de conducta preestablecidos, vacía y carente de motivación.

Su vida en aquel entonces era dura. Huérfana de padre desde los diez años debido a un accidente laboral y con su madre sumida en una profunda depresión, Catia salió a ganarse la vida en las peligrosas calles de la ciudad desde la temprana edad de once años. Con sus ojos de niña fue testigo y experimentó, cuan indolente y peligroso podía ser el mundo real; como los amigos de un día podían ser los enemigos del día siguiente, como la gente cambiaba de caras según la conveniencia del momento. Las calles le enseñaron la franqueza de la realidad y los matices de la conducta humana. Catia desde entonces aprendió a juzgar la vida con el cinismo del observador imparcial, pero sin dejar de atesorar su existencia.

Luego apareció él. Un muchacho del otro lado del mundo que con el paso del tiempo echó por tierra muchos paradigmas encajados en su mente, y que le hizo cambiar su perspectiva de lo extraordinario y lo cotidiano. Y como dice cierta canción: «Todo comenzó una tarde de verano»

Fue en uno de aquellos calurosos días charlando con uno de sus clientes habituales que se enteró de la llegada del joven asiático al campo de entrenamiento del equipo principal.

Aquello fue toda una sorpresa. No el hecho de un jugador juvenil de quince años entrenándose con la plantilla mayor, pues de cuando en cuando, el director deportivo invitaba a una o dos semillas promisorias de las categorías inferiores para que sumaran experiencia con el primer equipo. La verdadera sorpresa era que éste venia directamente del extranjero y se había saltado todos los protocolos administrativos de la institución.

Una de las pocas pasiones de Catia por aquel entonces era el fútbol, un deporte que le hacia recordar mucho a su padre y donde encontraba refugio.

Por las noches, releía los desechos de periódicos deportivos abandonados en las calles, acostada en su colchón, en la aparatosa casucha que compartía con su madre en uno de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad. Por ese medio se terminó de enterar, que «Ōzora Tsubasa» venia con el aval de Roberto Zedinho, y que su recomendación era clara: debía ser cuanto antes jugador del primer equipo y titular.

La noticia causó gran revuelo y polémica en la opinión general, pues el Sao Paulo no era un equipo de poca categoría en Brasil, todo lo contrario, se le consideraba uno de los gigantes de América, y aunque el aval de una leyenda como Roberto Zedinho ciertamente tenia un gran peso, la aceptación de un club con tan grandes pergaminos a nivel nacional e internacional hacia cuanto más curioso todo ese movimiento alrededor del fichaje.

Meses más tarde, un día de verano del año 1995, en su tercer año universitario, Catia recibió de uno de sus tutores la tarea de entrevistar a la nueva incorporación del equipo local como simple ejercicio para evaluar sus capacidades en las labores de campo. Su misión era difícil pero no imposible, y con la ayuda de su ingenio y alguna que otra triquiñuela aprendida en las calles, se las ingenió para colarse en las instalaciones de entrenamiento del primer equipo.

Y allí comenzó su aventura…

**III**

**1995.**

Ōzora Tsubasa estaba nervioso. En pocos días debutaba con el equipo principal del Sao Paulo en un partido oficial contra uno de los archirrivales de su nuevo club; «El Flamengo», y todo su cuerpo estaba azorado con la excitación y la ansiedad que tan gran acontecimiento le producía.

Su llegada al club no fue del todo plácida debido a las irregularidades de su incorporación. Pero poco a poco y con gran esfuerzo se fue haciendo un lugar en la familia de jugadores que conformaban el plantel base. Para Tsubasa era comprensible la animadversión inicial con la que le dieron la bienvenida, afortunadamente Roberto y él ya lo habían conversado con antelación y su mente estaba preparada para ese momento.

Mientras doblaba cuidadosamente la camiseta de entrenamiento identificada con el número «16», y se preparaba para guardarla en su casillero, la puerta del vestidor se abrió levemente dejando asomar una pequeña cabeza adornada con una de las habituales viseras del club que apenas dejaba escapar por los lados unos mechones de cabello que pertenecían a un rostro afeminado muy peculiar. La desconocida dió un rápido vistazo a toda la habitación, y cuando notó su presencia, Tsubasa pudo escuchar un leve suspiro como de alivio. Al parecer había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—¿Ōzora Tsubasa? —preguntó mirándole directamente mientras invadía la habitación sin reparo, la poca luz cerca de la entrada agrandaba la sombra que ocultaba parcialmente sus facciones. A Tsubasa le gustó como sonó su nombre en sus labios, forzado, en un suave portugués. Siempre le divertía cuan difícil se les hacia a los Brasileños pronunciar las palabras de origen japonés.

—Si —respondió Tsubasa con una media sonrisa y confuso —. Señorita ¿puede hablar en inglés? —agregó en un portugués bastante deficiente, de forma pausada, esperando hacerse entender. Su manejo del idioma local era pésimo, apenas había aprendido algunas palabras de Roberto, y si la joven era incapaz de comunicarse con él en inglés, mucho se temía que no podía serle de mucha utilidad, cualquiera fuese la razón que la había traído hasta allí.

Catia se llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice para frotarse la barbilla y adoptando una pose de estudio, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como revisándole de arriba a abajo.

—mmm… —Murmuró taciturna —Si, creo que puedo apañarme con ese idioma —respondió en un tono un poco arrogante usando una pronunciación tan buena que sorprendió a Tsubasa.

En las escuelas del Japón eran muy estrictos con el aprendizaje del idioma Inglés, y para Tsubasa, que lo hablaba correctamente, la joven, de inicio parecía dominarlo también. La conversación, convenida entonces tácitamente las condiciones, dio inicio haciendo ambos el uso del lenguaje universal:

—No conozco el nombre de la señorita, y no se si ha notado que se encuentra en un vestidor de hombres, la verdad es que me siento un poco incomodo con la situación,

—Mi nombre es Catia Oliveira, diría que es un placer conocerle señor Ōzora, pero no sé que tipo de persona sea usted, así que solo diré que me entusiasma la idea de hacerlo —Le respondió en un tono muy neutral.

Tsubasa se sonrojó con su introducción tan directa.

—Bien… en ese caso: ¿que puedo hacer por usted señorita?

—Primero lo primero; dejando ya las formalidades, soy estudiante de periodismo de la Universidad de Sao Paulo, y sin duda estaría muy agradecida si respondiera algunas de mis preguntas. Puedes llamarme Catia a secas, yo le llamaré como compensación: Tsubasa. Así nos quitamos de encima una buena parte de los inconvenientes de estarnos tratando como si fuésemos un par de ancianos.

—¿Universidad de sao Paulo? ¿compensación? ¿ancianos? —murmuró Tsubasa frotándose el cabello todavía confundido. La impertinencia de la joven le sorprendía, le abordaba con una confianza que lo dejaba sin palabras. Se preguntó si las Universidades en Japón tenían las mismas practicas; de incitar a sus estudiantes a invadir la privacidad de las personas por una entrevista de forma tan demoledora.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos que provenían del pasillo, y una voz de hombre parecía dar ordenes en portugués.

La joven se sobresaltó, pero en segundos se compuso e ignoró el escandalo. Se dió vuelta y giró el pestillo de seguridad de la puerta asegurándola, luego quitándose la visera se acercó a Tsubasa lentamente, estudiándole, como si estuviese apreciando un objeto muy raro. Por su forma tan errática de caminar, como intentando apagar sus pisadas, parecía nerviosa.

Solo entonces Tsubasa pudo detallar mejor la apariencia de esta Catia. Tenia grandes ojos verdosos, esplendido cabello castaño y una boca finamente dibujada con el labio inferior un poco grueso que le daba una expresión levemente enfurruñada, sus facciones eran delicadas. Sus pantalones de algodón y la simple blusa tejida que vestía, ocultaba una silueta gatuna, atlética. Tsubasa no era de los que se dejaban llevar por las apariencias,pero debía reconocer que era bonita. Su cabello tan corto le recordaba a otra persona.

—Se que soy impertinente al entrar así —dijo casi susurrando—, sin previo aviso y abordándole de forma tan directa y poco cortés Tsubasa. Pero me temo que mi tiempo es corto, pues uno de los guardias de las instalaciones me descubrió cuando deambulaba por los pasillos y sino consigo lo que vine a buscar habré fallado mi asignación para avanzar de semestre. Así que seré franca con usted: voy a secuestrarle por unos minutos —se explicó dejando escapar cada palabra a una velocidad sorprendente, bajando la cabeza para esconder el ligero rubor que pintaba sus mejillas.

Tsubasa no pudo contenerse y de pronto dejó escapar una carcajada que retumbó en todo el vestuario. ¿Pero como había pasado en unos instantes de entrevistado a rehén? Lo que más le divertía de todo el asunto era el repentino cambio de ritmo que se manifestó en la forma como su ahora secuestradora manejaba su estado de animo. En un inicio parecía una persona férrea, directa y hasta arrogante, pero de un momento a otro su personalidad daba paso a otra más comedida y afable. Cuando fue cortés fue implacable, pero cuando escuchó las voces de los guardias, y le informo que era su rehén lo hizo de una forma tan tímida y vulnerable que terminó por derrumbar un poco la desconfianza que de inicio le había generado.

**IV**

**Orleans. Francia. Otoño de 1998.**

Floreda ingresó al edificio donde se ubicaba la famosa galería de arte contemporáneo de la ciudad con muy buen humor. Había poca gente, el día era jueves, y por lo general los visitantes esperaban al fin de semana para atender a las exhibiciones. Su clase de la tarde había terminado antes de lo esperado y decidió aprovechar el tiempo libre para disfrutar de una de sus actividades favoritas: «La pintura».

No era una artista per se, pero desde muy pequeña su pasión por la pintura, sembrada en su corazón por su entrañable abuelo Kojima, se manifestó en ella de un modo más pasivo y contemplativo que activo y creativo; de allí su predilección por sumergirse en los hermosos sueños que otros plasmaban en lienzos que antaño contenían la nada, y que después de un sacrificio impagable, deleitaban su mirada con la generosidad de lo bello. Le habría encantado poder pintar, pero desde temprano se dio cuenta que su lugar era el de «Admirar» y no el de «Crear». No le molestaba, era pragmática, nació sin talento para el arte, pero eso no le impedía disfrutar de el con entusiasmo y sensibilidad. Era una actividad que contrastaba con su carácter mas analítico y menos emocional.

El guardia de la entrada la recibió con una sonrisa, pues la hermosa joven asiática era una de las visitantes frecuentes del lugar, Floreda devolvió el gesto con uno igual y prosiguió su camino por el pasillo de la moderna galería.

Hoy se sentía muy entusiasmada, pues uno de sus temas favoritos: el «paisajismo», era exhibido en el ala «este» del salón, y el artista era un coterráneo suyo de nombre: «Misaki Ichiro».

"Probablemente sea un nuevo talento, debe ser muy bueno si lo invitaron a exhibir sus obras aquí" pensó intrigada mientras apuraba el paso.

El lugar no estaba muy concurrido, una pareja de ancianos se cruzó con ella murmurando entre ellos mientras señalaban algún cuadro en particular; otra pareja más joven se detenía a contemplar el lienzo mas grande que parecía ser una obra principal.

Cuando se encontró con las primeras piezas de la muestra quedó sorprendida por lo impecable del trabajo. Varios lienzos plasmaban en todo su esplendor la intensidad con la que su autor percibía al mundo natural del Japón y su esfuerzo por reproducirlo con la mayor fidelidad posible. Cada una de las pinturas expuestas en la lujosa estancia exudaba una pasión y dedicación digna de un artista de alto nivel.

Floreda continuó deleitando su mirada con la belleza de los paisajes que representaban a su tierra natal sin ninguna preocupación oprimiendo su corazón. Era su escape a las inquietudes mundanas de su vida. Amaba imaginarse en alguno de aquellos paraísos representados liberando su espíritu, desahogando sus presiones.

Después de haber examinado la mayor parte de los cuadros se detuvo frente al más grande de ellos. «El Monte Fuji» era el tema de la obra, que se leía en una pequeña placa metálica de color dorado, y la dejó impresionada.

―Es reconfortante ver a una persona tan joven visitando la galería admirando las pinturas con tanto entusiasmo.

Floreda se giró a su derecha para encarar a un desconocido que se dirigía a ella en un francés un poco forzado.

Era un hombre bajo, de unos cuarenta años, vestido de forma casual; con vaqueros azules y una camisa negra de mangas recogidas. Una sonrisa de satisfacción le adornaba el rostro. Con sorpresa notó que como ella, era japonés.

―Vengo seguido para relajarme ―Floreda le respondió en el mismo idioma y se giró nuevamente para seguir admirando la pintura.

El hombre solo asintió. Como ella, se limitó a examinar en silencio la imponente imagen del «Monte Fuji»; la estrella del lugar.

Así pasaron, haciéndose compañía, unos minutos.

― ¿Y que veredicto le vale esta pintura a la señorita? ―preguntó el extraño en un tono de voz que a Floreda le pareció levemente condescendiente.

Sin despegar su mirada de la obra, y puesto que daba la impresión de que la persona de verdad quería oír su opinión a pesar del tono, Floreda carraspeó suavemente para aclararse la voz:

―No soy una experta pero de toda la colección de Misaki-sensei, diría que este paisaje es el que representa mejor el sacrificio del artista.

― ¿Sacrificio? ―inquirió el hombre arqueando las cejas.

―Si, pude notar en sus trazos con el pincel la enorme carga emocional que impulsaba a Misaki-sensei a perseverar con esta obra, cada cuadro muestra patrones emocionales diferentes, pero este en particular es una tormenta de emociones que se entremezclan con la técnica. Para conseguir un acabado tan conmovedor no puedo imaginar el esfuerzo y la dedicación que necesitó para terminarlo. Es una pintura hermosa en muchos sentidos y para obtener una imagen así se deben hacer muchos sacrificios.

El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse perplejo ante la explicación tan apasionada de la joven. Era apenas un niña en el amanecer de la vida, y aquí estaba, sorprendiéndole con una inteligencia y madurez que era poco común en personas de su edad.

―La critica de la señorita es bastante reflexiva y generosa para con el artista. Yo por el contrario solo veo imperfecciones en la técnica que se intercalan con trazos de genialidad por toda la obra. Es una pintura que ofrece sosiego pero a la vez produce ansiedad al observador.

Floreda siguió observando la pintura taciturna. Una media sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

―Misaki-sensei peca de falsa modestia, a la vez que de arrogancia con su opinión ―respondió la joven girándose nuevamente para enfrentar al desconocido.

Misaki Ichiro se encontró con una mirada sagaz y retadora detrás del marco de cristal de unos modernos anteojos que retrataban unos sencillos ojos negros. Aquellos ojos que ahora se mostraban calculadores resplandecían con el reflejo de la luz halógena de las lamparas del lugar.

―Su obra, Misaki-sensei, es conmovedora como ya lo mencioné, me parece muy buena. ¿tiene imperfecciones? Sin duda alguna. ¿posee trazos de genialidad como usted lo menciona? En mi humilde opinión como gran aficionada a la pintura, no los tiene, de ser así se estaría exhibiendo en el Louvre o en el Prado.

Ichiro arrugó por un breve instante la frente indignado, pero se recompuso rápidamente disimulando su turbación con una sonrisa.

―Me sorprende de nuevo señorita…

―Sakawa Floreda ―le interrumpió Floreda hablando en japonés.

―Sakawa-san ¿como supo que soy el pintor al que hospeda esta exposición?

―Misaki-sensei, por un momento pensé que era otro coterráneo más haciendo turismo y visitando la exposición, pero es poco probable que un turista japonés tenga la capacidad para hacer una reseña sobre la obra como la que usted acaba de hacer.

― ¿No es un poco aventurada esa suposición jovencita? ―replicó Ichiro sonriendo divertido―, de hecho algunos compatriotas visitantes me dicen que es una genialidad.

Floreda soltó una risita disimulada levantando una de sus manos para cubrirse la boca.

―Entonces se puede imaginar que no me equivoco al presuponer que ningún turista japones le daría una opinión realista sobre esta pintura, cuando menos para no menospreciar a un coterráneo en el extranjero ―replicó la joven en tono jocoso.

―Pero imagino que no fue el único detalle para llegar a la conclusión de quien soy.

―También esta el hecho de que se acercó a pedir mi opinión con relación a la pintura. Por lo general los visitantes japoneses a las galerías de arte no piden opiniones sobre las obras a otros desconocidos, y menos a otro coterráneo; a riesgo de parecer ignorantes. Si bien me parece algo tonto, los japoneses pecamos de orgullo y preferimos callar antes que reconocer nuestras falencias.

―Esa es una generalización un poco injusta ¿no cree Sakawa-san?

―Es posible, pero contribuyó con mi conclusión ¿no lo cree así Misaki-sensei?

Seguían llevando la conversación en japoné de nuevo soltó una carcajada."Pero que jovencita tan cínica y arrogante" pensó con regocijo. Pero el caso es que era una de las personas mas interesantes que había conocido en mucho tiempo. "A Taro le habría encantado conocerla". Pensó.

―Si, no puedo negarlo Sawaka-san.

―Por último, la reacción de Misaki-sensei a mi humilde critica sobre lo arrogante que era al pensar que habían trazos de genialidad en su obra principal y su falsa modestia, me confirmó que estaba en presencia del autor. «Solo el pincel tiembla cuando se ofende a la pintura» ―le aclaró Floreda refiriéndose a su intento por ocultar su indignación al momento de oír su opinión.

Ichiro no pudo ocultar su admiración por la franqueza de la joven, aunque al mismo tiempo se sintió irritado por su tono condescendiente. La estudió mejor con la mirada, sacando provecho de que el foco de atención de la Floreda de nuevo se fijó en la pintura.

Era una chica bonita, sin llegar a ser hermosa, le calculó unos dieciocho o diecinueve años, de facciones ovaladas y piel clara; ciertamente bien cuidada. Llevaba su cabello de color castaño suelto, sin ningún accesorio, y este se desbordaba ordenadamente hasta su cintura, era muy largo y abundante. De cejas poco pobladas y bien delineadas.

Llevaba puesto lo que parecía uno de los uniformes tradicionales de las universidades privadas de la ciudad. Sakawa Floreda le pareció físicamente una joven muy común.

Pero lo que mostraba de su personalidad, era harina de otro costal. Su mirada y sus palabras exponían una inteligencia por encima del promedio, una sagacidad de cuidado y una arrogancia cultivada; posiblemente devenida de un alto estrato social, pues parecía estar económicamente bien respaldada.

― ¿Vendería usted esa pintura Misaki-sensei? ―inquirió Floreda encarándole nuevamente.

―Es la única pieza de la exhibición que no esta en venta Sakawa-san.

― ¿Algún motivo que se pueda saber? Espero no ser impertinente con la pregunta.

―Le prometí ese cuadro a mi hijo Taro si lograba alcanzar un objetivo que le impuse. A mi hijo le falta algunas veces la motivación para imponerse ambiciones, y como esta pintura fue hecha en Shizuoka, un lugar que es muy especial para él y durante una época especial de su niñez, le prometí que seria suya si lograba superar un reto que le impuse.

Floreda abrió más sus ojos sorprendida, estaba por ofrecer al Sensei adquirir su pintura para incorporarla a su humilde colección en casa, pero ahora lo que la intrigaba era que tipo de apuesta había hecho este hombre con su hijo.

― ¿Su hijo pinta también Misaki-sensei?

Ichiro volvió a reír antes de responder:

―Para nada, el talento de mi hijo reside en el deporte, aunque debo reconocer que Taro al igual que Sakawa-san, también posee talento para hacer criticas concisas de mis pinturas. Es gracioso, pero la valoración que Sakawa-san tan honestamente hizo de «El monte Fuji» es muy similar a la que hizo Taro cuando le mostré la pintura terminada hace ya algunos meses.

―Debe extrañarle mucho Misaki-sensei ―aseveró Floreda algo deprimida―. Yo llevo dos años viviendo aquí en Francia y no dejo de extrañar a mi abuelo y mis dos hermanas mayores que se quedaron en Japón.

Ichiro le enseñó una sonrisa comprensiva.

―En realidad Taro se encuentra aquí en Francia conmigo, aunque no reside como yo en Orleans. Él asiste a la Universidad de la Soborna en París, donde obtuvo una beca deportiva hace dos años.

―Vaya, que una de las universidades mas prestigiosas de Francia le haya ofrecido una beca deportiva a un Japonés es algo que de verdad me sorprende, por lo general las becas deportivas en Europa van a parar a manos de los americanos, y en su mayoría solo se enfocan en los talentos locales. El hecho de que su hijo haya calificado para una beca de esa naturaleza debe hacerle sentir muy orgulloso Misaki-sensei.

Ichiro arrugó su expresión avergonzado.

―De hecho traté de convencerlo para que la rechazase, pero mi hijo es tan terco como su madre. Mi mayor deseo fue que mostrase el mismo interés que yo en lo que hago, incluso estuvo conmigo presente en cada uno de los escenarios plasmados en esos cuadros, pero con el pasar del tiempo, y a pesar de que sé que aprecia mi profesión, se hizo cada vez mas evidente que lo suyo era otra cosa.

―Mis padres también tienen expectativas de mi que me temo voy a echar por tierra muy pronto ―dijo Floreda mostrándose distraida―. Ellos esperan que vaya a la Universidad de Tokio y estudie leyes para incorporarme a sus negocios como asesora jurídica. Lo mio, al igual que su hijo, es otra cosa.

**V**

Sao Paulo. Brasil. Verano de 1995.

El día había llegado. El sueño de jugar al fútbol profesional en Brasil estaba a pocos minutos de concretarse y el corazón de Ōzora Tsubasa estaba revolucionado como nunca antes en su vida. El clima era perfecto, un sol radiante destellaba con furor en lo más alto de los cielos de Brasil, y una temperatura de casi cuarenta grados abrazaba cruelmente todo el inmenso escenario, que con setenta mil almas, le daba vida al «Cicero Pompeu de Toledo» también conocido como el «Morumbí».

En el túnel de ingreso a la cancha, Tsubasa daba pequeños saltos de pre-calentamiento formado de penúltimo en la linea de compañeros que en pocos segundos entrarían a la cancha. Delante suyo Leandro Pereira hacia lo mismo, y detrás, Franco Sergio gritaba en voz alta en Portugués, lo que Tsubasa imaginaba eran consignas de aliento para animar al resto de compañeros.

Tsubasa miró hacia su flanco derecho para echar un vistazo a sus oponentes. Con camisetas rojinegras los jugadores del Flamengo, también esperaban la orden del arbitro para salir del túnel al terreno de juego, reconoció entre ellos a Lucas Leo (#11), Betinho(#9) y a su jugador estrella el veterano Renato Sampaio (#10), pero lo que más sorprendía a Tsubasa era el juvenil, que estaba hombro con hombro junto a él en la procesión; sin no recordaba mal Catia Oliveira le había mencionado la última vez que hablaron que este prodigio tenia por nombre y apellido; Carlos Santana (#27), y que como él, hacia también su debut en el fútbol profesional.

A las cuatro en punto de la tarde, Julio Arenado, el juez principal dió la orden de avanzar y poco a poco, a paso lento y en orden, los veintidós jugadores desfilaron por el pasillo para finalmente darse un baño de sol y de multitud en el majestuoso escenario, decenas de miles de aficionados rugieron al unisono, y diferentes detonaciones explosivas de fuegos artificiales acompañaron el estruendo apenas sus ídolos se presentaron al terreno. Llovía confetti desde las tribunas, el espectáculo había iniciado.

Tsubasa sintió como su piel se erizó y no dejaba de admirar toda aquella fiesta que en nada se comparaba a lo que había experimentado en Japón. No podía negar que el ambiente le oprimía pero al mismo tiempo le motivaba por demostrar a que había venido a Brasil. Estaba tan nervioso que sin querer llegó a rozar con la punto de su botín el talón derecho de Leandro, que había reducido el paso unos momentos antes de pisar el césped. Este último se giró y le encaró sonriendo divertido.

—La primera vez es algo que no se olvida novato —le dijo al oído en ingles, envolviéndolo en un semi-abrazo mientras le sacudía el hombro con exagerada vehemencia —, disfruta y sufre pero no dejes que te sobrepase, una vez el arbitro de el pitazo para jugar todo esto se debe esfumar de tu mente, ¿entendido?

Tsubasa asintió agradecido y conmovido por el gesto de uno de los capitanes. Leandro Pereira (#6) era uno de los pesos pesados del club, y después del capitán Radunga (#10), la voz mas respetada en el vestuario. Aunque en los primeros meses de Tsubasa en el club éste siempre lo miró con desinterés y un poco de animadversión, nunca le trató mal, eso le dejó una impresión muy positiva del veterano.

Leandro le dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes de abandonarle para ir a reunirse con Radunga (#10) en el circulo central del terreno.

Tsubasa se ubicó lentamente en su posición por el carril izquierdo del medio campo y mientras los capitanes de ambos clubes discutían el sorteo con el arbitro e intercambiaban banderines, aprovechó para dar un vistazo a las formación y posicionamiento del equipo.

En la portería estaba Renato (#1), el guardameta del equipo, dando saltos para mantenerse en calor, frotándose los guantes con una mirada de anticipación, frente a el formaban en linea de cuatro, por la banda izquierda, a espalda suya; Amaral (#5) un lateral de mucha experiencia, seleccionado de Brasil, seguido por Dotoru (#2), otro seleccionado de Brasil, apodado el «carnicero» aunque Tsubasa todavía desconocía el motivo y cada vez que indagaba los demás se reían de él, al lado de este ultimo estaba su pareja de juego Marini (#3) quien le increpaba a su compañero algo en Portugués muy enardecido, finalmente por la banda derecha cerrando la defensa, estaba el recién recuperado Oscar (#4) que se veía nervioso, probablemente por encontrarse nuevamente en juego después de algunas semanas en la lista de lesionados.

El medio campo lo integraban él mismo (#16); como medio campista exterior izquierdo, Leao Cerezo (#14) por el otro extremo, y haciendo labores de recuperador y contención el Capitán del equipo y campeón del mundo con Brasil en 1994, Radunga (#10).

La ofensiva estaba a cargo de Leandro Pereira (#6) como delantero centro de enganche, y Danielle Stratto (#11), seleccionado italiano sub campeón en la última copa del mundo como extremo izquierdo haciendo pareja con el veterano, campeón del mundo con Brasil de treinta y siete años, Nelson Bebeto (#9).

A las 4.15 de la tarde el arbitro dió el pitazo inicial y la muchedumbre estalló en jubilo.

Tsubasa inició su trote observando como se gestaba la primera jugada a la ofensiva de parte su equipo, el balón lo llevaba el capitán Radunga quien recibió el pase inicial de Leandro Pereira, este último se apresuró a cubrir su posición establecida mientras Radunga era asediado por primera vez por los medio campistas del Flamengo. Tsubasa aprovechó la defensa del balón que hacia su capitán buscando una posición mas idónea para desahogarle con una opción de pase, pero Radunga optó por desbordar con una filigrana a uno de sus marcadores y lanzar un pase diagonal con dirección a Leao Cerezo que ya se cruzaba frente a los centrales.

La jugada tomó solo unos segundos desde que se inició hasta que Cerezo, ya mas cerca del área recibió de espalda a los defensas del Flamengo. Estos al ver que el carrilero derecho del Sao Paulo hizo una pausa para levantar la mirada buscando con quien desbordar, optaron por no apresurar la presión, lo que provocó que de momento la jugada se estancase en esa zona del campo.

Tsubasa que había quedado relegado unos metros mas adelante de la mitad de la cancha, esquematizó en su mente, en cuestión de décimas de segundo, el arquetipo de la jugada. Instintivamente arrancó su carrera a gran velocidad para ubicarse lo más cerca posible de quien tenia la esférica.

Leandro Pereira le vio acercarse a gran velocidad en una diagonal desde la banda buscando el interior, el carrilero intuyó que el novato quería una dejada de balón lo más cerca posible del borde de la media luna. De momento le pareció una buena idea, pues Stratto y Bebeto estaban referenciados por los laterales del Flamengo así que esperó unos segundos más protegiendo el balón hasta que tuvo al japones a tiro, luego con mucha suavidad golpeo el esférico con dirección a la linea de trayectoria del medio campista y esperó.

Tsubasa ansioso notó como existía una ventana de oportunidad para chutar el balón desde esa distancia, así que aceleró aun más su carrera para llegar lo mas rápidamente posible al lugar hacia donde se desplazaba el balón, una vez llego a su rango de tiro decidió chutar. Sin embargo una sombra apareció de pronto a su lado y le desplazó impunemente haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio cayendo sin remedio al suelo. El arbitro consideró la acción licita y dejo seguir la jugada.

Radunga que venia justo detrás de Tsubasa vio como este no pudo tirar y concluyó que toda la acción se desperdició debido a la nulidad con la que el nuevo integrante del club protegió los flancos de su propia posición, el empeño del chico por chutar el balón le cegó su propia periferia, si hubiese tenido más experiencia debía haber amagado el disparo y dejarla pasar para el mismo hacerse cargo del balón y entonces armar una nueva táctica de ataque. Radunga sabia que los defensas del Flamengo no iban a dejar un boquete tan descarado sin tener un plan de contingencia para robar el balón. Aun así se sorprendió por la velocidad y destreza del muchacho a la hora de posicionarse en el terreno.

El público dejo escapar un suspiro de frustración por la oportunidad perdida, pero luego los aplausos se dejaron sentir para animar al muchacho de quince años que todavía seguía en el suelo, incrédulo, y con los ojos fijos en el jugador con el numero 6 del Flamengo que le había arrebatado con tanta violencia el balón.

—Despabilate chico, ahora nos toca defender —le dijo Leandro Pereira cuando pasó a su lado de regreso para asistir con las maniobras defensivas del equipo.

—Si, lo siento —respondió Tsubasa con una sonrisa. Inmediatamente se puso de pie e inició su retorno para prestar también su apoyo a la defensa.

Así transcurrió el partido durante todo el primer tiempo, con esporádicos ataques de ambos equipos, siempre mostrándose el Sao Paulo ligeramente superior a su rival en la posesión de balón. Pelotazos, faltas, tiros de esquina y libres iban y venían para cada uno poniendo de vez en cuando a prueba a los porteros de ambos bandos, pero sin consecuencias.

Para Tsubasa la experiencia de jugar con los profesionales a este nivel se convertía en un verdadero bautismo de realidad. Ya no podía jugar igual a como lo hacia en el Nankatsu, los ritmos eran muy diferentes, el roce físico más exigente y los automatismos del juego mucho más complejos. De hecho, por momentos, llegó a sentirse inútil en algunos pasajes del primer tiempo.

Pero no todo era negativo, absorbía lo nuevo como esponja y estaba seguro que con más minutos, su adaptación a este tipo de juego lo llevaría a ser un mejor jugador. Roberto tenia razón, si quería llegar a lo más alto del fútbol mundial debía graduarse primero en la escuela de fútbol profesional del Brasil.

**VI**

Catia Oliveira frustrada dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio cuando el arbitro pitó el final del primer tiempo del partido. El empate a cero la irritaba, y el calor tan odioso que estaba haciendo acrecentaba todavía más su mal humor. Como muchos en la ciudad, se tomó el acostumbrado descanso sabatino de dos horas para ver el partido; unas chucherías más,unas chucherías menos, a Catia, siempre que jugaba el Sao Paulo, no le molestaba abandonar un rato su tarantín para ligarle a su equipo favorito.

Como en casa no tenia televisor, Catia tenia por costumbre cerrar su maleta de trabajo e irse a la fuente de soda de la esquina del otro lado de la calle donde el señor Joao, el amable dueño de ese negocio, le permitía la entrada para ver los encuentros con la condición de que ayudase con las mesas a sus empleadas, pues el lugar siempre estaba atiborrado de fanáticos los días que el Sao Paulo jugaba. A Catia no le importaba, era buena para el trabajo duro, y tenia la virtud de saber navegar entre la multitud de personas, con una bandeja equilibrada en su mano y la vista estampada contra la onerosa pantalla de 20 pulgadas que don Joao recientemente había adquirido para darle, según él, más prestigio al lugar.

Justo estaba por servir unas empanadas en una de las mesas cuando entre todo el ruido alcanzó a escuchar una queja:

—No se en que mierda estaba pensando el entrenador cuando decidió poner a jugar a ese niño justamente contra el Flamengo, ¿lo vieron todos? Esta todo perdido en la cancha, y no ha hecho nada para ayudar el ataque del equipo, y un puto chino para redondear, que carajo saben los chinos de fútbol.

No era la primera vez que Catia escuchaba fanáticos quejándose de los jugadores y del equipo de esa manera, y por lo general no le daba importancia a los improperios y delicadezas que algunos de ellos lanzaban de vez en cuando, muchas veces incluso llegaba a encontrarlos divertidos. Pero este ultimo en particular, encendió en su interior la chispa de una inexplicable ira que se extendió rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Catia, como un radar que busca su blanco reviso los alrededores y finalmente divisó en la barra al autor de tan colorida opinión:

El sujeto, un rubio acaramelado, con pinta de surfista y ataviado con la camiseta de reserva del club, observaba entretenido como algunos de sus compinches le apoyaban en su queja.

Catia terminó de servir la mesa.

Don Joao que la observaba desde la caja registradora, notó como se oscureció la expresión de la joven. Conocía a Catiahna desde niña, y suspiró con resignación preparando su corazón para lo que se veía venir.

—Pues saben más que un vago como tú si pueden lograr que uno de los suyos debute en el Sao Paulo con solo quince años de edad. Además no es que me interese abonar algo de información en esa maceta que tienes por cabeza; pero es Japones, no chino. Idiota…

Y lo que tanto temía Don Joao no se hizo esperar.

**VII**

El segundo tiempo dió inicio con un robo de balón en ataque del Sao Paulo gracias a Radunga. Con el balón en control del experimentado capitán, todo el equipo de inmediato paso a la ofensiva, Tsubasa y Cerezo se proyectaron por las bandas, arrastrando las marcas de los carrileros contrarios y poniendo en alerta a los laterales del Flamengo, que mantuvieron sus posiciones para prevenir posibles escapadas por los extremos.

Radunga al notar menos trafico en la mitad del campo, optó por combinarse con Leandro Pereira que corría delante suyo marcándole el pase. La primera fase de la combinación fue exitosa, pues le permitió deshacerse del volante de contención del Flamengo que venia a presionarle, pero luego se dio cuenta que uno de los delanteros rojinegros, el joven Carlos Santana, había regresado a presionar y tuvo que frenarse para proteger el balón de una posible perdida.

Tsubasa que ahora se encontraba referenciado por el jugador numero 6 que en el primer tiempo le había robado el balón con tanta violencia, observó inquieto la situación del juego esperando poder atisbar algún resquicio por donde poder colarse y así crear una brecha que permitiese desahogar a su capitán, que ahora se veía en apuros bajo la intensa fogosidad del novato Santana. Después de dibujar en su mente decenas de posibles escenarios en fracciones de segundo, quedó a la espera de la decisión de su capitán.

Matías Arevalo (#6), lateral derecho del Flamengo, no dejaba de mirar al joven jugador asiático que trotaba frente a él, éste de cuando en cuando amagaba con esprintar, pero luego se frenaba abruptamente para volver su mirada a la jugada que se desarrollaba unos metros más atrás: en el medio campo. Matías era un jugador que llevaba diez años jugando en la liga, la experiencia le sobraba a la altura en la que se encontraba su carrera, y esa misma experiencia era lo que le facilitaba poder leer las intenciones del joven jugador al que hoy le tocaba vigilar, esa intuición que solo se ganaba con los años le advertía que no era conveniente subestimar a su rival, por ello cuando el medio campista del Sao Paulo de un momento a otro le escondió la mirada, se dio cuenta de inmediato que su entrada en acción era inminente.

Radunga, que defendía con pericia el balón, levantó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y estiró cuatro de sus dedos, esta era la señal convenida para ejecutar una de las tácticas estudiadas durante los entrenamientos. La indicación ordenaba a los dos extremos del Sao Paulo a converger al mismo tiempo sobre el área de punto penal mientras los carrileros debían abrirse hacia los extremos para arrastrar los laterales, dejando así mas vulnerables a los centrales.

Tsubasa acató la orden y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad por la banda izquierda en paralelo con la linea vertical del área grande, lo suyo hizo también Cerezo en el polo opuesto del campo.

Cuando Santana y Renato Sampaio confusos observaron de reojo los movimientos de la ofensiva del Sao Paulo, una alarma se encendió en sus corazones. Justo cuando estaban, cada uno por su cuenta, intentando adivinar la intención, los dos laterales y centrales del Sao Paulo que se habían retrasado en defensa pasaron como vendavales, atravesando la cancha, como flechas impunes por los terrenos en el centro del campo.

La situación entonces se puso critica para el Flamengo, con sus dos centrales viendo como Stratto y Bebeto se abrían camino hacia el centro del área grande, se les presentó un terrible dilema; ¿debían marcar la zona o seguir a cada uno personalmente?, la teoría decía que debían proteger sus zonas y dejar que los delanteros del rival se desgastasen moviéndose frente a ellos buscando un pasillo para marcarle un pase a su capitán, esa era la jugada de libreto, pero el problema era que con la corrida de los dos carrileros buscando internarse por los flancos, a sus propios laterales no les quedo más remedio que presionarles en persecución, y aunque estaban bien cubiertos, cuando notaron como los laterales y los centrales del Sao Paulo se iban también al ataque dejando como ultimo hombre al mismísimo Radunga en la mitad del terreno en posesión del balón, la osadía de tal estrategia los dejó completamente perplejos.

Radunga sabia los riesgos de tal ofensiva, si perdía el balón todo estaba acabado, sabia que ni Renato ni Santana se atreverían a dejarlo con una sola marca, pues le seria fácil por su experiencia deshacerse de cualquiera de los dos, pero de ambos al mismo tiempo era obviamente imposible. Por ello, los únicos hombres libres que tenia el Flamengo para marcar a los cuatro compañeros que se proyectaban al ataque eran Betinho; el otro delantero, que ya venia retrocediendo en persecución de Oscar, y Lucas Leo; el volante de marca que no sabia si perseguir a Dotoru que venia de frente o Amaral que hizo una diagonal y ya se le internaba impunemente por su izquierda. Los demás estaban ocupados pendientes de sus respectivas marcas.

Allí radicaba la ventaja del Capitán Radunga en los campos de juego, por su habilidad para proteger el balón y astucia para engañar a sus marcas, siempre era preciso presionarle con dos hombres, lo que en ocasiones tan extraordinarias como la actual, dejaba al equipo contrario en desventaja. Si Radunga lograba pasar el balón a quien fuese que lograse hacerle un pasillo de pase, el Flamengo se vería en aprieto muy serio.

Matías Arevalo se pasó la mano por la frente para sacarse el copioso sudor, la persecución le había llevado a pegarse a su rival, que esta vez se detenía nuevamente frente a él, el asunto era que estaba muy recargado a la banda y le inquietó notar como Amaral se internaba solo por el lugar donde unos segundos antes el mismo se había pegado un plantón marcando al novato Japonés. Amaral era entonces quien iba a marcar el pase a Radunga, pero la cuestión era que no sabia si salir a marcarlo y dejar solo al Asiático o esperar a ver si alguno de sus otros compañeros se anotaba a esa tarea. Lo mas lógico era que estando ya tan alejado por la banda, el chico japonés obviamente era solo una herramienta utilizada para expandir el campo y abrir el pasillo para Amaral, pero algo dentro de si mismo le decía que las cosas no eran tan simples.

Amaral siguió corriendo con dirección al área rival sin distracciones esperando que la estrategia de su capitán rindiese los resultados esperados. Lógicamente se sentía nervioso por abandonar la defensa, pero el partido estaba tan estancado que se había convertido para ellos en cuestión de matar o morir.

Matías Arevalo, ante la duda de sus compañeros decidió actuar, así que abandono su marca y se dirigió en busca de Amaral que sin duda era el foco de la estrategia del Sao Paulo, no era menosprecio por el juvenil, pues le daba la impresión de que estaba ante un jugador con un futuro formidable, pero la ocupación tan alejada que ocupaba era irrelevante en el desarrollo de la jugada, y su papel como anzuelo era mas que obvio.

Tsubasa que estaba pegado a la linea de banda a unos treinta metros del banderín de corner, al observar como su marcador se alejaba con dirección al pasillo por donde se desplazaba Amaral entre él mismo y el vértice derecho del área grande rival, decidió también moverse, esta vez para sorpresa de todo el mundo del fútbol en persecución de quien antes era su marcador.

**VIII**

Catia se mordía la uñas llena de ansiedad. Como todos en el lugar, observaba la pantalla con mucha atención, ligando para si misma, que la locura que estaba viendo hacer al equipo de su vida no acabará en una ridícula pesadilla.

Don Joao que se encontraba de pie junto a ella, estaba bien alerta, por si la fogosidad de la joven de nuevo se presentaba y terminaba por poner todo el lugar patas arriba.

Y es que el encuentro entre Catia y el joven con apariencia de surfista no había terminado como se pensaba, o más bien en opinión de Don Joao si había terminado como él pensaba; con la jovencita enardecida expresando su reclamo ante la critica del muchacho, éste ultimo contraatacando con insultos que terminaron por hacer blanco en el padre de la joven, y la chica reaccionando con una violenta patada, digna de uno de los carniceros más famosos del fútbol como Dotoru, haciendo blanco en las partes nobles del catire. El incidente no escaló gracias a la intervención de los miembros de la seguridad del establecimiento que sofocaron «diplomáticamente» el malentendido expulsando a los alborotadores del local.

Don Joao pensó en hacer lo mismo con Catia, pero la conocía desde niña y sabia que no era de las que se buscaba los problemas sin motivo, ello, y el gran cariño que le tenia terminó por concederle la impunidad en su corazón, así que le permitió seguir con sus tareas con la condición de que debía controlar ese carácter tan volátil, al menos por respeto a él y su establecimiento.

¿y el catire? En la acera del frente con el rostro azorado por el dolor y el orgullo resbalando por su cuerpo.


End file.
